Garden Dimension
The Garden Dimension is a dimension that takes on the appearance of a vast Japanese style garden. History Tang Shen sensed her sons, now the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, and decided to bring them to the Garden Dimension. A portal opened to Winston Zeddemore and Leonardo and she altered the destination of the portals opened by Ray Stantz and Peter Venkman. Ray and Raphael came through but Raphael demanded to know how he knew the positively charged Psychomagnotheric Slime was going to send him back to his own body. Ray admitted he took a gamble his negativity was enough to interact with the ectoplasm like it did with a possessing entity. Raphael wasn't amused but revealed he grew up alone and still had issues about that. He did admit to feeling lighter since he got in his body, perhaps a piece of Ray came along with him. Raphael was about to thank Ray for that but Michelangelo came through another portal and crashed right into him. Raphael got angry and yelled at him to get off. Winston and Leonardo arrived shortly after. Donatello noticed their frequencies were all in one place and feared they were recaptured by The Collectors. Egon Spengler opened a portal to the dimension with the Interspatial Teleportation Unit. Donatello ran through with his Proton Weapon activated but saw everyone was safe and sound. Ray was curious how they all ended up in the same dimension and assumed it was an equipment malfunction. Tang Sheng spoke up and admitted she called her sons to her. Michelangelo recognized her as his mother. The Turtles embraced their mother while Winston explained to Peter and Ray who she was. Ray was intrigued by the neural confusion Winston suffered from because of the Experimental Mental Communications Device but wanted to get a P.K.E. scan of Tang Shen. Winston admonished him. Donatello and Leonardo remembered meeting Tang Shen before and realized it wasn't just a dream. Tang Shen thanked the Ghostbusters for being loyal friends and worthy examples of character to her children when they needed it the most then warned the enemy was closing in on them fast but she could not intervene. She could only offer her love. Michelangelo obliged and hugged her. Tang Shen declared she was proud of them and asked they give their father her love as well and to never lose sight of his love for them. She disappeared then the dimension started to fade. Peter used his access band and opened a portal back to the Firehouse. Trivia *On page 3 of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #5, Donatello refers to when he came to the Garden after his death in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles #45. Appearances IDW Comics *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 **Issue #4 **Issue #5 References Gallery GardenDimension01.jpg|As seen in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #4 GardenDimension02.jpg|As seen in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #4 GardenDimension03.jpg|As seen in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #4 GardenDimension04.jpg|As seen in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #5 Category:Locations Category:IDW Locations